Kasumi: Out of Limbo
by Lady Tennomizu no Kasumi
Summary: Kasumi's been in limbo, my how things can change...
1. Default Chapter

Kasumi in Limbo  
  
The Tendo Dojo was peacefully quiet. Everyone was asleep, no fiancee's   
were attacking, in short, everything was fine, except for the fact that   
Kasumi had been missing for three months now. The kitchen was a mild   
disaster area, having been a battle zone between Akane and whoever   
wanted to cook that day(Usually Ranma). They say that midnight is the   
witching hour, when alsorts of magical things occur, but in Nerima, you   
don't necessarily have to wait until midnight.  
  
  
Kasumi tried once again at the computer terminal in Limbo. "Maybe this   
time it will let me E-mail myself." She tried again in frustration and   
decided to see what kind of programs were on the computer. "Windows 98   
in Limbo?" Kasumi shrugged. "Maybe there is some kind of hint I'm   
missing"  
  
Kasumi had the computer search for all .exe files. She scanned the   
names of the files. "What is this program called HOME?" She decided   
that she'd better check it out before running it. "Path,   
C:/HERE/IS/YOUR/TICKET/HOME.EXE" Kasumi blinked. The way home had been   
right in front of her. With a shaky hand, she opened the program, only   
to have a wizard pop up. Kasumi found herself faced with a miriad of   
choices as to where home was. She tryed browsing through the Millions   
of choices offered. Finally her eyes settled on where she knew was   
home, "RNK." She decided to preview the dimension so as to make sure   
she was going home. Sure enough there was the family home, even with   
the 3d walk through program she recognized her room. "Yes, This is   
home." She finished with the wizard and a voice from the computer   
said, "This is Bill Gates Thank you for beta testing MicrosoftLimbo and   
wishing you a safe return from MicrosoftLimbo. We bought Limbo out a   
while ago since that's where alot of files went after the shipment of   
Windows95. Maybe next year we'll upgrade Limbo and market it across   
dimensions. Have a nice day!" A portal opened up on the screen and   
Kasumi tentativly put her hand through the monitor...  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi fell into her room and opened the shutters to let the moonlight   
in. She looked around surveying the changes that had happened while   
she was in MicrosoftLimbo. Her hands brushed across her dresser and   
she was surprised to find dust, and a heavy layer of it, too. She   
dusted her room and when she was done, she glanced at the clock and   
it's red numerals glowed 10:58. She went out into the kitchen and was   
shocked by the mess. She broke out the mop and pail and started   
cleaning the kitchen. She cleaned the greenish stuff off of the   
cieling, pausing for a second to ask herself if she Really wanted to   
know what it was, or was suppose to have been. After cleaning the rest   
of the kitchen, Kasumi tackled the pile of plates beside the sink. She   
wasn't sure what was dirty and what wasn't so she just tackled   
everything. She calmly centered herself and tried to remember just   
what Ranma always said. She opened her eyes and looked from the pile   
of dishes to her right to the sink in front of her. "KACHUU TENSHIN   
AMAGURIKEN!" Her hands began to speed up and she scrubbed each dish   
thoroughly. At the pace of a scrubbed dish every 3 seconds, she knew   
that she'd never get as fast as Ranma, but it did help her do the   
dishes every once in a while. The pile on the right soon moved over to   
the left, as Kasumi worked on concentrating on keeping her focus. She   
finished the last dish and then decided to walk around the house and   
quietly clean any other messes she found along the way.  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi walked past her room and looked longingly at the bed. She had   
her mind made up to take a nap, when she saw her clock glaring 5:30.   
She groaned slightly and shook off her sleepy mood. She went back into   
the kitchen and started to fix breakfast, allowing the delicious smells   
of cooking food to wake her up, which wasn't quite working. Even   
though she was half asleep, Kasumi managed to cook one of her splendid   
breakfasts, and set the table.   
  
At 6:00 she pulled a few hot trays from out of the cupboard to keep   
everything warm while she waited for everyone to wake up. She sat down   
at her seat and waited. That one moment of non-motion was enough for   
her body to say "Bedtime!" Her eyes drooped shut and her head hit her   
chest as she fell asleep at the table.  
  



	2. Oh my... Out of Limbo and into the Koi ...

For those of you were wondering, I was dropping a few clues. The end   
result of those clues is this story.  
  
Kasumi's Interesting Week... Day One  
  
Kasumi woke up in bed. She was a bit curious as to how she got there.   
The last thing she rememebered was falling asleep while sitting at the   
table waiting for everyone to come down. *Maybe they put me in my room   
to let me sleep more comfortably,* she thought. She got up and   
decided that now would be a good time for a nice long soak. Kasumi   
changed into her robe and went off to the bathroom.  
  
Kasumi sat down on the stool and got ready to start her bath. She   
upended the bucket of cold water over her head. She felt that same   
funny feeling that she noticed when she spilled coffee on herself in   
Limbo. Ignoring the feeling since it went away quickly, she began   
scrubbing herself. Some of her hair fell into her face as she washed   
vigorously. *Oh my, I didn't realize that my hair gets a reddish color   
to it when it gets wet. I wonder why I didn't notice it before*   
Kasumi started washing her hair since it was a bit dusty when her hands   
brushed over her ears. Normally this wouldn't be something to bother   
Kasumi, but her ears had a distinct point to them. *Nani?* She doused   
herself with more cold water, wrapped a towel around herself and went   
over to the mirror to inspect her ears more closely. Her fingers ran   
over the points of her ears and continued into her hair which looked   
red-brown in the bathroom lights. Kasumi stood in front of the mirror   
puzzling over her pointed ears. In fact she stood there until   
something startled her out of her pensive mood.  
  
* * *  
  
"POP! We're home!" Ranma yelled as he came in the door.  
  
They heard a thump followed by whump and then a feminine shriek from   
the bathroom.  
  
"That sounded like Kasumi!" Akane said worriedly. "Let's go see what's   
wrong."  
  
* * *  
  
When Kasumi heard Ranma come home, it startled her into jumping up.   
However, due to her building up her reflexes again, she managed to jump   
up and hit the ceiling. As she was falling she heard something snap   
open and she stopped falling. She had closed her eyes when her head   
hit the ceiling, but now tentatively opened them. She shrieked at what   
she saw in the mirror. *I've spent way too much time in Limbo! I'm   
starting to see things* She eyed her reflection. It looked like her,   
but she didn't have wings. Wings that looked like they belonged on a   
dragon, no less.... Kasumi was surprised to feel them working on thier   
own. She tried to manipulate them, but she ended up on a collision   
course with the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma opened the door and was surprised to see Kasumi hurtling at him.   
He quickly caught her and then noticed something was different about   
Kasumi. For one thing, her hair was down. For another...she had wings.   
Kasumi was shaking in his arms and he carried her back down to the   
living room. *I don't ever remember seeing Kasumi this badly shaken   
up. I wonder what's happened.*  
  
Akane simply stared at her sister. "Onne-chan? What happened?" Akane   
tried to absorb every detail, and noticed a few things that were wrong.   
"Onne-chan, when did you dye your hair?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi was greatful that Ranma was there to catch her. She knew that   
Ranma had dealt with strange things like this before, and if he didn't   
know what was goin on, he'd find out. Ranma would help her.   
"Imoto-chan, I don't think I dyed my hair."  
  
"What did you do today, before you grew the-" Ranma looked at the wings   
in wonder. "Anything unusual happen?"  
  
Kasumi seemed to think on this for a while. "I was gettting ready for   
my bath. I upended the bucket over my head, and I felt kinda funny."  
  
Ranma knew that thinking things through wasn't his strong point, but   
for Kasumi's sake, they had to figure out what happened. If it was bad   
enough that Kasumi screamed... his mind raced to find a solution.   
"Have you felt the same kind of funny before?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "It happened once in Limbo when I spilled tea on   
myself. Other than that, I think I felt it again while I was following   
Ryoga."  
  
"When you were following Ryoga?" *Oh great that just adds onto the   
possibilities.* Something was nagging Ranma. He couldn't quite place   
it, but the answer was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Before I went off to Limbo, I felt funny when I slipped and fell into   
a pool." Kasumi said easily. There was something in the back of her   
mind that was bothering her.  
  
Akane had been listening to the conversation and then her face went   
white. "Onne-chan, were there other pools nearby?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Hai, Imoto. There must have been at least 100 pools,   
and there were signs infront of most of them, and there were some   
people taking a tour..." Kasumi tried hard to remember everything that   
had happened while she was following Ryoga.  
  
"Onne-chan..." Akane's pallor remained. "I'm going to check   
something." Akane went into the kitchen, and Ranma wanted to follow,   
but before he even got up, Akane came back with a kettle.   
"Onne-chan..." Akane didn't even want to say anything as she poured the   
water over her sister's head. Akane and Ranma watched as the wings   
dissappeared and Kasumi's hair turned back to it's normal brown.  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide. "Kasumi, you have a curse, like mine..."  
  
Kasumi blinked. "That would explain things, Ranma. I will be more   
careful around water from now on." Kasumi stood up and walked towards   
the kitchen. She heard Akane and Ranma having another spat, paused and   
looked back to see that her towel was still on the couch. "Oh my..."   
Kasumi rushed back into the bathroom to finish her bath, leaving Akane   
and Ranma in the living room.   
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi hummed as she soaked in the furo. Her mind rolled over the days   
events and it finally sunk in. "Oh my..." She promtly fainted in the   
furo, slipped down below the water line, which woke her up. "Oh,   
my..." She got out of the furo and managed to get her robe on before   
she fainted again.  
  
  
  
End of Day One...  
  
  



	3. Flying is Fun, Kasumi's flying lesson

For those of you were wondering, I was dropping a few clues. The end result of those clues   
is this story.  
  
Kasumi's Interesting Week... Day Two  
  
Kasumi once again awoke in bed. "Oh my, I guess some one keeps putting me to bed. I wonder   
why?" She got up and fixed breakfast for everybody. She still was in shock about her curse.   
Kasumi was not thinking when she prepared everyone's meal. She set the meal out on the   
table and looked in the refridgerator. "Oh my, I need to pick up a few things at market   
today." Kasumi left a note on the table that she'd be back in an hour or two and then set   
out for the market.  
  
* * *  
  
At the Table....  
  
Ranma was stuffing his face when he noticed something was wrong with breakfast. He couldn't   
quite place it until Nabiki fainted. Then the particular tastes hit him. "Akane... did you   
help Kasumi in the kitchen?" He noticed that Akane hadn't touched her breakfast.  
  
Akane looked up from her plate. "No, Ranma, I didn't why?" She looked slightly puzzled as   
Genma fell back followed soon after by her father.  
  
"It's just that it looks like everyone's been poisoned."  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane malleted Ranma into unconciousness. Akane went up into her room to   
sulk for a while.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Kasumi decided to go to the mall to do some shopping. She glanced up at the sky to see   
dark clouds collecting on the southern horizon, and they were visibly closing in on Nerima.   
*Oh my, it looks like rain.* Kasumi opened her umbrella and continued on down the road.   
She just missed hearing the storm warning on the news telling everyone to stay inside due   
to dangerous wind speeds. The wind started to pick up as Kasumi walked towards the mall.   
When she got to the market, the rain started. She was standing up against the wind until   
her umbrella was torn away by the wind. Kasumi felt the change take effect, and suddenly   
felt lighter. The wind picked her up and carried her along. Kasumi instinctivly opened   
the wings on her back, and fought to gain some control over her flight. The updrafts took   
her above the rain clouds, and she got under control. She tried to manipulte her wings   
like she did in the bathroom, but she started falling again. *Eep!*   
  
* * *  
  
Ranma looked out the door. "I'm worried, Kasumi went out before the storm hit and she   
hasn't come back yet..." Ranma couldn't see further than the front porch.  
  
The rest of the Tendo Family was worried as well, and they showed it. Nabiki was tallying   
her ledgers, and had to double check her figures a few times. Soun was crying his eyes out   
while Genma tried to distract him with a game of Go. Akane was watching the news incase   
there was any word about Kasumi. "I hope she's alright. I mean they're talking gale force   
winds. If Kasumi's out there..." Akane flinched inwardly at the thought of Kasumi not   
coming back home.   
  
"The storm seems to be breaking, but We'll have more on the Weather after this comercial   
break" the weatherman on the TV said.  
  
* * *  
  
*I think I'm finaly getting the hang of this!* Kasumi glided on the wind. *Gee, this is   
fun, once you get used to it!* Kasumi sneezed mid glide, wich caused her to look down.   
"Oh my, the storm is clearing! I guess I should go and see if I can land..." Kasumi dove   
down to get her bearings. She crash-landed infront of a sign. "Nerima - 40km," she read   
out loud. "Wow, I must have been blown quite some distance!" She dusted herself off and   
decided to practice takeoffs and landings on her way to Nerima.  
  
* * *  
  
"KASUMI!!!" Akane bellowed.  
  
"KASUMI!" Ranma called out. He reached down to make sure that he had the thermos in case   
Kasumi wasn't quite normal. He and Akane hadn't gotten the chance to break it to everyone   
that Kasumi was cursed.  
  
"We'll never find her that way!" Akane said. "We need to split up and see if we can find   
her, after all, it's not like she's going to drop from out of the sky and into our laps."  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi sneezed. "Oh my, I think I might be coming down with a cold." I think I see Ranma   
and Akane down below. Time for another landing!" Kasumi dove down and tried to land   
gracefully, but the best she could do was to land on Ranma instead of next to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma!" Kasumi got up off of Ranma's back and offered a hand to help him   
up.  
  
"You were saying Akane?" Ranma said while pouring the contents of the thermos over Kasumi's   
head.  
  
Kasumi shivered slightly as the trio walked back towards the Market Square, where everyone   
was supposed to meet every half hour to see if Kasumi had been found.  
  
* * *  
  
Nabiki looked down at her clipboard. She had sent everyone out in teams and she was   
currently looking over the list of people who decided to help when they heard that Kasumi   
was missing. Ryoga and Ukyo were searching to the west. Colone, Shampoo, and Mousse were   
looking off to the south. Akane and Ranma had volunteered to head north. Her father and   
Genma were searching east. Kuno and Happosai were posted at different points around the   
city with Radios in case Kasumi missed the search parties and found her way home before   
them. She nervously fingered the radios, and kept an eye out for everyone since it was   
about time for another check in.  
  
"The Blue Thunder Of Furikan High still awaits the return of Kasumi Tendo, sister of the   
Fair Akane..." Nabiki ignored Kuno's rambling after that. She switched on Happosai's   
radio.   
  
"What a Haul, What a haul!" Happosai's voice came over the radio. Nabiki sighed in   
exasperation.   
  
She looked up to spot Ukyo and Ryoga, tied together by a long piece of rope. Her eyes met   
theirs as they shook thier heads. "No sign of Kasumi yet." They sat down in the market   
square and waited for the other teams to return.  
  
Soun and a panda bear were the next team to return. Nabiki knew from the way they were   
walking that they hadn't found Kasumi yet, that and the fact that she could hear her father   
wailing.  
  
Colone, Shampoo, and Mousse also came back empty handed, well not completely. Colone had   
gone back to the Nekohatten, and brought back food for everyone.  
  
Everyone was looking north when the trio came in. "Ranma bring help?" Shampoo asked.   
Everyone waited until they were sure that it was Kasumi and not just another volunteer to   
help in the search.  
  
"Oh my, all of your friends helped to look for me, Ranma?" Kasumi blinked.  
  
"KASUMI!" Soun bawled. Ryoga opened his umbrella to keep from getting wet. Everyone   
rushed Kasumi to make sure that she was okay.  
  
"I'm alright, my shoulders are a little bit sore, but other than that, I'm fine...."   
Kasumi said quietly. Kasumi had convinced Ranma and Akane that the family should know   
about Kasumi's curse on the walk back, and Ranma had convinced Kasumi to wait until they   
all got home. "Maybe I should go see Dr. Tofu about my shoulders." Kasumi said   
innocently. After turning to head towards Dr. Tofu's office, the others fell over and   
proceeded to try and convince Kasumi that maybe another doctor would be better. "But   
Ranma, he takes care of you when you get hurt, Why shouldn't I see him?"  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the Tofu clinic, Chaos abounded. "Kasumi's coming!" People fled from the clinic   
and watched with fear in their eyes as Kasumi entered into the clinic. She patiently sat   
down in the waiting room and was curious to see everyone stare at her when she came into   
the room. "Oh my, if Tofu-sensei is busy... " but no sooner were the words out of her   
mouth than the rest of his patients scrambled out the door.  
  
Dr. Tofu stuck his head outside the door. "Next?" He saw Kasumi and his glasses started   
to fog up. "Why hello, Kasumi, what brings you by here?"  
  
"I hurt my shoulders when I was trying not to get blown away in the storm," Kasumi said   
with out blinking.  
  
*Did Kasumi just...* Ranma looked at Kasumi in surprize. His gaze switched back to see   
Tofu-sensei's reaction. Surprisingly, the fog cleared. "Let me see, Kasumi. Come this   
way." Ranma just watched in amazement as Dr. Tofu acted normal for a change, and then   
followed Kasumi into the examination room.  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi sat still as Dr. Tofu went about checking her shoulders. "Actually Kasumi, I'd say   
that the damage here was caused by an overextension of a winglike limb. You haven't been   
flying now, have you?" Dr Tofu joked. Ranma blinked. *How does he do that?*   
  
"You think so, Tofu-sensei?" Kasumi responded politely.  
  
"Actually, Kasumi I was joking, but I want you to exercize your shoulders lightly, that   
means no lifting anything heavy. Ranma I'd like it if you would help Kasumi. Now here is   
a list of things she should be doing." Dr. Tofu handed Ranma a list and sent the two of   
them back home.  
  
* * *  
  
Kuno sat on the front porch of the Tendo Dojo. "The fair Kasumi has returned. I now have   
time to fight thee, foul sorceror!" Kuno stood up and got into a defensive position.   
Ranma shrugged, jumped up and kicked Kuno in the head, and then walked into the dojo.  
  
"Oh, my..."  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi walked into the kitchen wearing her bathing suit and picked up the tea kettle.   
*Now I'm going to show everyone my curse.* She walked back out into the yard where Ranma   
and Akane had gathered everyone in order to "tell them something very important".  
  
"Great, everyone's here. Kasumi..." Akane motioned to the koi pond.  
  
Kasumi nodded and jumped into the koi pond and then jumped out again. She shook off some   
of the water and then concentrated for a second. "No, I can't, Ranma could you help?"   
Kasumi jumped up onto a post.  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma. "Help with what?" she was answered when Ranma kicked the post out   
from under Kasumi. She started to fall, but two wings grew from her back and she slowly   
landed. "Nani?" Everyone rushed over to Kasumi. "What's going on?"   
  
Akane picked up the kettle and doused Kasumi with the hot water, returning her to normal.   
"Kasumi has a Jujensukyo curse, We have no idea what it is that she turns into. The only   
thing that we do know is that she can fly..." Kasumi stood there in her bathing suit and   
waited for the questions to begin. She heard a thump and looked up. Her father had   
collapsed and Nabiki was trying to drag him back into the house.   
  
"Kasumi, It's been a long day for everybody, but maybe this can wait until another day?"   
Nabiki said patiently.  
  
"Okay, Nabiki..." Kasumi helped Nabiki drag her father back into the house and then went   
to bed.  
  
  



	4. Kasumi's Curse Revealed! Kasumi gets hu...

For those of you were wondering, I was dropping a few clues. The end result of those clues   
is this chapter.  
  
Kasumi's Interesting Week... Day Three  
  
Kasumi was busy cleaning up her room, when she heard the sounds of battle. She opened her   
window to see Ranma and Genma fighting as usual. She sat there looking out of her window   
when Ryoga came to visit. *I should go down there...* Kasumi changed out of her sleep   
clothes, and ran to the window when she heard shouting.  
  
* * *  
  
"RANMA, YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
"RYOGA, YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
"Nani?" Ryoga looked puzzled as he saw the anger in Ranma's expression. He expected what   
had almost become a ritual for him. He would challenge Ranma, the two would fight, and   
Ranma would win... but today, Ranma was pissed. "Why do you want to kill me, normally you   
just want to get rid of me."  
  
"You're the reason Kasumi got cursed, Lost Boy! She followed you out to Jujenksuyo and   
came back cursed."   
  
"Kasumi's cursed?"  
  
"And now you'll pay!" Ranma powered up a ki blast and sent it straight at Ryoga. "MOKO   
TAKABISHA!" Ryoga barely dodged the blast.  
  
"Ranma... Bakusai Tenketsu!!" Ryoga shattered the ground beneath Ranma's feet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my, this doean't look like any friendly fighting... I'll go down to stop this..."   
Kasumi found the short way down from her window, when Ryoga's attack threw her off balance.   
"Ranma, Ryoga!"  
  
Kasumi's voice didn't reach Ranma's ears, as he sent another volley at Ryoga.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!"  
"SHISHI-OH-KO-DAN!"  
  
Kasumi tried to circle around and get into Ranma's sight, when she slipped on the torn up   
ground, falling into the koi pond. The fury of the blast when the two attacks met was   
enough to knock Kasumi into the air, causing her to open her wings. "Boys, boys Boys!"  
  
Kasumi was starting to get annoyed, very annoyed. How annoyed? Well...she was starting to   
give off a dark battle aura....  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma focused only on Ryoga. His eyes narrowed. *Ryoga will pay for this. This is the   
last intrusion he will make on the Tendo Household.* Ranma watched as Ryoga tried to avoid   
Ranma's fists. Ranma easily deflected Ryoga's punches. He was about to move in to really   
start pounding on Ryoga when, Ryoga stabbed the ground below him.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi's rage which was normally well bottled, and well, never really used suddenly became   
too much for her to bear. She grabbed Ranma and Ryoga. Her mind didn't see any thing   
wrong with taloned hands moving instead of her normally human ones. "Stop your fighting,   
or I'll shake some sense into you!" The claws in her vision matched the shakes she was   
giving both of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was shaken out of his need for revenge by the claws that encircled him. He looked up   
at a western dragon. The dragon was holding on to Ryoga as well. Ranma looked down at the   
dragon's feet in shame when he realized that for the first time in his life, he had wanted   
someone to die. Ranma saw a shredded dress and white apron at the dragon's feet. Ranma   
recognised the dress, but it looked like it had been torn off... *click* Ranma's face went   
white. "I-I-I'm sorry!" He managed to blurt out.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoga was glad enough that Ranma was not trying to kill him any more, but where the dragon   
had come from confused him. He remembered seeing Kasumi fall out of the house, but now he   
couldn't see her. Ryoga saw Ranma's face turn white. Ryoga was surprised to hear Ranma   
blurt out an apology. "You're forgiven, I think..." Ryoga replied. As each forgave the   
other, The Dragon's grip on them lessened, and the dark aura that radiated fear and anger   
faded.   
  
Ryoga fell back as he noticed the dragon calm, then put one hand to the side of it's face,   
look at it's hands and then it said, "Oh my! Did I just...?" whump The dragon fainted.  
  
"Ranma... am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"  
  
"It's all your fault, Ryoga!" Ranma shouted, but still visibly shaken.  
  
"How can you blame this on me? I didn't summon a dragon..." Ryoga shouted at Ranma's   
back. "Get back here. You're not explaining things..." Ryoga saw Ranma come back out   
with a robe and a kettle of hot water.   
  
* * *  
  
"This'll explain everything...." Ranma poured the hot water on the dragon, and then   
wrapped Kasumi up in the robe. Kasumi's hair covered her face, but you could tell that it   
was indeed Kasumi. He glared at Ryoga. "Kasumi has been cursed. I told you that already.   
I'm going to let her rest, and just be glad that Kasumi was there to stop me." Ranma   
carried Kasumi into the house and up to her room. "I'm glad she did." Ranma said quietly.   
Ranma Set Kasumi on her bed, walked out of the room and sat outside her door.  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. She looked out the window   
and saw that it was getting dark. *How much of my day am I going to sleep away?* She tried   
to sit up, but pain shot through her body. Kasumi gasped at the pain. "Ranma?" she called   
weakly. No one seemed to hear her. Kasui focused on the pain and forced it out of her   
body. Kasumi sighed, but was exausted from trying to deal with the pain. "Tomorrow I'll   
go see Tofu-sensei..." Kasumi shut her eyes and fell into a very unrestful sleep.  
  
  



End file.
